The Fire Rises
by Nafrayu
Summary: La petite Talia arrive à trouver de la beauté dans des choses qui paraissent insignifiantes aux yeux du jeune homme, comme un papillon ou la couleur du ciel. Il a vite comprit que ces petites choses sont précisément l'innocence qu'il faut tenter de conserver à tout prix. Pour lui c'est peine perdue, mais pour elle, il y a encore de l'espoir. [One-Shot]


**Note** : Entre deux révisions (et oui la période des partiels approche !) j'ai écris ce petit OS sur Bane et Talia enfant :) J'ai vu l'excellent _"The Dark Knight Rises"_ dix ans après tout le monde et je l'ai tout simplement adoré ! Et bien sûr j'ai adoré le personnage de Bane, formidablement joué par Tom Hardy :)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à DC Comics et au génial Christopher Nolan !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The fire rises**

La petite dort enfin. L'adolescent pose une couverture sur elle et la borde autant que cela est possible sur les lits disloqués de la prison. Elle se recroqueville en s'enveloppant dans la couverture mangée aux mites et enfouie sa tête au creux de l'oreiller. Les nuits sont froides mais il a réussit à faire un petit feu dans la cellule qu'il a aménagé pour elle. Il tisonne les flammes et jette un bout de bois séché qu'il a trouvé par là. Le bois craque, puis s'enflamme en produisant une douce chaleur. Il rapproche ses mains du feu pour se réchauffer. La petite fille et lui n'ont presque rien, pas de richesse, pas de maison, aucune belle chose dont ils puissent être fier d'exhiber. Rien. Pourtant, les soirs où ils peuvent faire un feu, ils se sentent riches. Comme s'ils construisaient un havre de paix, un endroit doux et accueillant dans un monde inquiétant. Ils aiment passer du temps dans cette cellule, cette presque-maison qu'ils se sont construit en recueillant de petites choses abandonnées ça et là par les autres prisonniers.

Il contemple la feuille de papier jaunis à ses pieds. Il l'a trouvé dans une des geôles, prenant à moitié l'eau et sans doute arrachée d'un livre. L'histoire ne veut rien dire et certains mots sont effacés par endroit mais il se sert de ça pour lui apprendre à lire. Ce n'est pas simple mais l'enfant est très curieuse et intelligente alors ça fonctionne. Certains se demandent pourquoi apprendre à lire à une petite fille qui va sans doute grandir et mourir ici, mais peu importe, c'est important pour elle et pour lui.

Une part de lui, la plus égoïste, aimerait qu'elle reste là, près de lui. Elle est sa seule amie et il a juré de la protéger jusqu'à la mort – chose qu'il fera sans hésiter. Une autre, plus raisonnable, espère du plus profond de lui-même qu'elle puisse partir et avoir une véritable vie. Cette pensée est déchirante mais elle mérite de vivre là-haut, dans le véritable monde. Elle est la lueur d'espoir et d'innocence qui tente de survivre dans une prison remplie de violence et de cruauté. Comme une flamme qui persiste à crépiter au milieu de la pluie. La petite a environ neuf ans, c'est difficile de compter les jours, les mois et les années dans cet univers d'isolement et de violence, mais c'est à peu près son âge. Elle est petite mais ne manque pas d'intelligence et de vivacité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle arrive à trouver de la beauté dans des choses qui paraissent insignifiantes aux yeux du jeune homme, comme un papillon, ou la couleur du ciel. Il a vite comprit que ces petites choses sont précisément l'innocence qu'il faut tenter de conserver à tout prix. Pour lui c'est peine perdue, mais pour elle, il y a encore de l'espoir.

* * *

Il se réveille en sursaut, sa respiration est brûlante et sa poitrine est maculée de sang. Il essuie précautionneusement son visage et ses vêtement avec un linge déjà souillé et tente de se rendormir. Une quinte de toux l'en empêche et le fait vomir une nouvelle fois. Il fait souvent ce même rêve, il revoit la petite Talia en train de dormir et lui en train de veiller sur elle. Depuis quelque temps ce n'est plus qu'un rêve qu'il refait encore et encore. La peste s'est abattue dans la prison comme une tornade. Les cadavres s'entassent dans un coin de la prison et l'odeur du sang et de la chair en putréfaction embaume l'air. Il sait qu'il est résistant, il peut survivre. Son passage à tabac l'a laissé meurtrit et affaiblit mais il s'accroche à la vie comme rien n'était plus précieux. Or c'est faux, sa vie n'a plus aucun sens, il ne vit que pour les souvenirs de la petite Talia et l'espoir que, peut-être, la Ligue des Ombres viennent le remercier de ça.  
Talia a fait quelque chose que personne ne croyait possible : elle a escaladé les parois friables de la prison et s'est échappée. Il se souvient encore du dernier regard qu'elle a lancé, mais il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, il pensait mourir quand les autres prisonniers l'ont battus et lui a simplement adressé un _« au revoir »_.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ? Quelques jours ? Semaines ? Il a perdu la notion du temps, chose qu'il tenait scrupuleusement quand elle était là. Son nez et ses poumons ont pris très cher avec la maladie, chaque respiration est incroyablement douloureuse et lui arrache un gémissement. Peut-être qu'il mourra rapidement. Il se surprend à attendre la mort de pied ferme, même la Grande Faucheuse ne lui fait plus peur désormais.  
Le médecin l'a soigné bon gré, mal gré, sans doute par acquis de conscience plus que par réel désir de le sauver mais ça ne suffira pas. Il se rallonge sur le lit délabré et fixe le mur. Combien de temps mettra t-il à mourir ? Il devine sans peine que son système respiratoire est totalement fichu et qu'il n'en a que pour quelques jours. Mais quelques jours à agoniser ainsi ce n'est pas exactement la plus belle des morts, en admettant que la mort puisse être belle.

Bane songe à la petite Talia en se demandant si elle a pu retrouver la Ligue des Ombres. Il espère qu'elle a pu manger à sa faim, qu'elle a été correctement soigné et qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme il faut. Il a conscience qu'il ne lui a pas offert grand chose mais il aime à croire qu'il l'a protégé assez pour qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleure vie là-haut.

Un bruit assez violent le réveille de nouveau en sursaut. Il a encore perdu pas mal de sang à en juger par les tâches fraîches qui maculent son bandage. Il comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas, des bruits inhabituels, des éclats de voix. Malgré tout, la douleur aiguë l'empêche de saisir les choses clairement. Il s'assoit tant bien que mal sur son lit et sa tête le tourne violemment. Il remarque alors un homme qui se tient devant lui, quelqu'un qu'il n'a encore jamais vu mais qui le fixe avec intensité.  
La partie de son cerveau la moins embrumée par la souffrance lui souffle que c'est Ra's al Ghul, le père de Talia. Il se demande pourquoi il est là, le tuer ou le sauver ? Il a envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il a fait son possible pour protéger sa fille et qu'elle semblait presque heureuse ici. Mais il se tait. La mort ne lui fait plus peur et même si Ra's le tue, ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance. Au lieu de ça, l'homme fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible un jour. Bane sort de la prison et voit le ciel, la terre, la nature pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Il est né dans cette prison, y a grandit, y a perdu ses parents et a recueillit Talia alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un adolescent. Tout ce qui sort de ce petit monde étroit est totalement inconnu à ses yeux.

Bane se réveille difficilement. La douleur a totalement disparu, il respire d'abord lentement puis prend une grande inspiration. Ses pensées sont un peu brumeuses mais au moins il n'a plus mal. Il ne sait pas à partir de quand il a totalement perdu connaissance, ses souvenirs de Ra's sont flous mais il est persuadé de ne pas les avoir rêvé. Il ouvre précautionneusement les paupières et remarque d'abord l'étrange attirail qu'on lui a posé sur le visage. Une sorte de masque imposant mais qui semble atténuer considérablement la douleur atroce qu'il ressent habituellement. Puis il distingue une petite main contre la mienne. Toute petite, fine et encore un peu trop maigre. La petite Talia est endormie, la bouche ouverte, sa main dans la sienne et sa tête posé contre son bras. Il sent son cœur fondre, cette petite est probablement la seule et unique chose qui en soit capable. Tout doucement il serre sa main et se dit que, peut-être, les choses vont s'arranger pour lui.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable :)_


End file.
